Cut Myself in Dreams of You
by I-HEART-EDWARD-JACOB
Summary: Does my being half naked bother you?" Jacob's bare chest brings out the response in Bella that Jacob has always wanted but never expected. A Twist on Chapter 10 entitled Sent of Eclipse.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga. I am just taking some of Stephanie Meyer's wonderful words and ideas and am twisting them in with my own ideas.

This is a twist of a scene in chapter 10, Scent, from Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer (therefore some of these words are straight from the chapter- again, they belong to Stephanie.)

"Come in, Jake" Bella shouted. Jake was coming over to get the scent of the vampire who recently ransacked her room.

She was concentrating on piling the dishes into the bubbly water, and forgotten that Jacob moved like a ghost these days. So it made her jump when his voice was suddenly there behind her.

"Should you really leave your door unlocked like that? Oh, sorry"

She'd slopped herself with the dishwasher when he'd startled her.

"I'm not worried about anyone who would be deterred by a locked door," she said while she wiped the front of her shirt with a dishtowel.

"Good point" he agreed "Well," he said after a pause "I suppose I should be getting to work."

"Jacob it's not your job-"

He raised his hand to cut her off. "I'm working on a volunteer basis here. Now where is the intruder's scent the worst?"

"My bedroom, I think"

His eyes narrowed, he didn't like the sound of that. "I'll just be a minute."

She went back to methodically scrubbing the plate she was holding.

"Whew!" Jacob said, inches behind her, scaring her again.

"Yeesh, Jake cut that out!"

"Sorry. Here-"Jacob took the towel and whipped up her new spill. "I'll make it up to you. You wash, I'll rinse and dry"

"Fine" she said and handed him a soapy dish. She washed and he dried in companionable silence.

After awhile she turned to look at him, eyeing him critically. "Is it really so impossible to wear clothes, Jacob?" she asked. Once again, Jacob was bare-chested, wearing nothing but a pair of old cut-off jeans. Secretly, she wondered if he was just too proud of his new muscles that he couldn't stand to cover them up. She had to admit they were impressive, and she couldn't help but admire the look of him.

"I mean, I know you don't get cold anymore, but still."

He ran a hand through his wet hair; it was falling in his eyes.

"It's just easier?" he explained.

"What's easier?"

He smiled condescendingly. "It's enough of a pain to carry the shorts around with me, let alone a complete outfit. What do you think I look like a pack mule?"

She frowned. "What are you talking about, Jacob?"

His expression was superior, like she was missing something obvious. "My clothes don't just pop in and out of existence when I change - I have to carry them with me while I run. Pardon me for keeping my burden light."

She changed color. "I guess I didn't think about that." she muttered.

He laughed and pointed to a black leather cord, thin as a strand of yarn that was wound three times below his left calf like an anklet. She hadn't noticed before that his feet were bare, too. "That's more than just a fashion statement - it sucks to carry jeans in your mouth."

She didn't know what to say to that.

He grinned. "Does my being half-naked bother you?"

"No...It doesn't bother me at all..." He looked up curiously at her change in tone.

"I was just saying...I shouldn't bug you about being shirtless if.....if I actually kind of like it" she added almost inaudibly.

"Really?" he said as her cheeks became a darker shade of red. She then walked a couple of steps closer to him, until there were only a few inches between them.

"I'm actually kind of curious" she said shyly

"Curious about what?"

"What you feel like"

He raised his eyebrow at her, not understanding what she meant.

"Uh…May I?"She asked, reaching out her hand.

"Uh…sure, sure" he said, his tone light, at first not realizing what she was doing, but as her slightly shaking hand moved closer to his chest, the realization hit him and his heart began to race. When her skin touched his he felt a rush of emotion flow through him. His eyes closed as she moved her hands slowly exploring his chest. She felt his warm skin under her fingers. His skin felt hard and soft at the same time. As she moved her hands across the length of his muscular abdomen she noticed his skin was as smooth as silk. She moved her hand up to his neck and he caught her hand and held it there and pulled other arm up too so that her arms wrapped around his neck. He circled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She leaned her head against his chest and he buried his head in her hair.

"I want you..." he breathed into her hair.

As she looked up at him she saw passion blaze in his eyes.

"Take me, I'm yours" she whispered back to him. He then bent his head down to kiss her; she felt his soft lips against hers. As he kissed her she could feel the want, and eagerness and she kissed him back with that same eagerness. She noticed that he had to bend really low to reach her so she began to stand on the tip of her toes to make it easier for him. He instead picked her up, making her gasp with surprise, and sat her on the kitchen counter. He grabbed the skin at her waist and pulled her to him so that she was at the edge of the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist leaving no space between them. She could feel his warm body press against hers and it made her heart beat faster. His kisses were hot, and urgent on her lips. She parted her lips slightly and felt his tongue mingle with hers and tasted his warm breath. He moved his hands slowly up her shirt and felt the smooth skin of her lower back. She moved her hands from his neck to his shoulders, then moved them slowly back up into his hair. His hot kisses began to move from her lips and trail down her jaw to her neck and back up again.

"I'm…I'm in love with you, Jacob" she whispered with a sigh. He felt his heart soar as the words reached his ears. He then let his teeth gently graze her earlobe and felt her shiver under his arms.

"I love you more than anything, Bella" he whispered huskily against her ear. She felt another shutter run through her as his warm breath sent goose bumps onto her skin. He wrapped his hands tightly around her waist and passionately kissed her again….

Suddenly he felt a rush of pain run through his hand.

"OW" he shouted. The feeling woke him out of his reverie

He looked down and saw that his hand was not wrapped around Bella's waist but around the knife he was rinsing. He unclenched his hand and watched the knife clatter onto the counter top. Across his palm was a long deep gash. The blood streamed down his fingers and dripped onto the floor.

"Damn it! Ouch! He complained

"Oh, no, Jacob! Oh Crap!" Bella yelled frantically as she put down the fork she was washing and tried to get closer to him to inspect the cut without fainting.

"It's nothing, Bella, don't worry about it." He said calmly "…I just cut myself while dreaming of you" he thought to himself.

"Don't worry about it!? You sliced your hand open!" she screamed. After he reminded her of the fast healing powers that came with the whole werewolf thing, she calmed down a bit and began scrubbing everywhere his blood touched to make sure the blood wouldn't bother Edward when he came back. Thinking of them together drained any happiness or hope the daydream had temporarily placed in his heart.

She looked up at him briefly and for a moment she thought she had seen a mixture of passion and agony in his eyes…but when she looked at him again it was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review. This is my first fanfiction ever so be gentle. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
